Hidden Truths
by Snowdoll18
Summary: Hinata is a 16 years old orphan living in New York she has no special talent she's just normal.But when her and her friends are kidnapped after coming back from a club her whole world is turned upside down as she thrown in a completely different and definitely less human world.And to add to her problems she has to protect her virginity from a blonde haired sex god twenty-four seven
1. Chapter 1

**Author's**_** Notes**_

_**For those who have read my story "My boyfriend is a gang member" I have not given up on it. It's just that school, and that my computer decided to crash suddenly, and that I am brain dead when it comes to the story. But do not fear I will be re writing it near the end of may since it that's when my summer break is. So this story is also to help me get back into the grove of writing.**_

_**Warnings- Language, Gang Violence, Gore, Drugs, and smut. **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own most of the characters here got it.**__!_

_**Main Paring- Naruto x Hinata**_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Angry talking"**

**__****(\(\ Snowdoll19**_**  
(=',') Says...**__**  
(/('')('') Review Bitches**_

* * *

**_Full Summary -_**_ 16 year old Hinata Hyuga is an orphan that has been living in New York since she was six years old after being abandoned by not only her parents but her closest friends. So because of trust issues she is a outcast at school and a shy loner with only two friends, both of which are orphans as well. But one day as the three are walking back home from an underground rave party they attended they are kidnapped! Watch in this story as Hinata is thrown __ in a world of gangs, drugs, money, sex and lies trying to adjust all the while trying to protect her virginity from a blonde haired sex god. And what's this about vampires?_

* * *

In a city of endless possibilities there was a lone figure laid upon a very lumpy and old bed sprawled about just rousing from her 5 hour sleep. The figure slowly sat up hands running through waist length navy blue hair. Big doe like eyes slowly opened showing that they were the color of sparkling pearls. The figures glazed eyes looked around for a moment before the figure wobbly got out of bed.

When the figure stood to full height, showing that it was only a measly 5'5, the figures voluptuous figure became more pronounced. Skin as white as virgins snow was smooth and unblemished. The women's face was angelic and looked innocent with the big eyes, high cheekbones that held a little baby fat giving her a youthful look. Pink plump lips were opened slightly showing white straight teeth. A long slender neck led down to a very endowed chest. From there the figure had a flat stomach and very shapely butt and had long legs that ended with dainty looking feet.

Overall the figure had looks that could kill but sadly it was mostly covered in baggy clothing most of the time because of the shy nature of the owner of said body. The body belonged to sixteen year old Hinata Hyuga. Hinata slowly made her way over to her small closet and picked out her outfit for the day which consisted of some semi-tight black pants, A dark purple short sleeve shirt and a black and purple striped jacket and black old converse. She slowly got dressed and went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and do the rest of her morning routine.

As she walked to her kitchen she admired her small one bedroom apartment. She got it for the low because of it's bad condition. It have white walls stained yellow that had cracks in it. The living room slash kitchen was bare with nothing but an old couch, a outdated TV, and very dirty carpets. The kitchen that was only slightly bigger than her bathroom. She reached inside her old small white refrigerator and tsked in irritation at the realization that there was nothing in there but some old spoil milk and a apple.

"Looks like I'm going to need to go shopping this afternoon" she sighed. She reached in and grabbed her apple and her book bag and walked out the front door.

A warm wind hit her face showing that summer time was soon approaching. She walked down the hallway her apartment was on and stopped in front of a door that had a dingy number 4 hanging from it. She knocked once, no answer. So she knocked harder, and the door was abruptly pulled open making her jump slightly.

"I'm coming dammit!" The person who opened the door yelled. Hinata then took the time to admire one of her only friends. Her friend had thigh length snow white hair that seemed to defile every possibility of being natural but Hinata herself knew all to well that it was natural since her friend had no shame about getting naked in front of her. She had a heart shaped face and she the most beautiful teal colored eyes.

She had dark skin the color of coco powder and a very curvaceous figure that was like if not better than her own. She was also taller than her standing at a tall 5'11. Her friend seemed to notice her staring and gave her a worried look.

"Are you okay?" Her friend asked. Hinata then seemed to snap out her trance like state she was previously in.

" Yea i'm fine Shiiro." Hinata said giving her a small smile. Shiiro just gave her a unsure look before sighing.

" If your okay then let's go pick up Shin." Hinata nodded and let her friend exit the apartment. Hinata then let her eyes look at her friends outfit that consisted of some blue jean pants with rips from the thighs all the way to the bottom of the pants leg. She also had on a grey short sleeved shirt and some grey slip on Vanz.

The two walked down the hall and down the stairs to the first level of the apartment building. There they walked two doors down and knocked on the door with a one on it. Slowly but surely they heard the person unlocking the many locks on the door before opening it. There the two saw there friend Shin in all his glory.

He had shoulder length black hair that covered up one of his beautiful grey eyes. His outfit consisted of a red shirt with black levi jeans and some red Chuck Taylor's. His tall 6'1 figure was slightly hunched showing just how lazy he was.

"Yo." Shin said lazily while closing the door behind himself. Hinata and Shiiro just sighed and shook their heads at their friend lazy attitude.

"Lets just go!" Shiiro shouted and grabbed one of her friends hands in hers and took off in a full run with both her friends in tow. Once out the building the three made their way to their school quietly talking amongst each other.

"I can't wait to go to the rave tonight!" Shiiro yelled excitedly. Shin and Hinata grinned slightly and nodded their heads in agreement. They talked a little more about what they were going to where when they arrived at the school. The three friends left their separate ways to go to their different classes with promises to meet each other at the oak tree for lunch and after school so they could go home together.

* * *

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's**_** Notes**_

_**Here is chapter 2! Special thanks to my first three reviewers love you! And this chapter is for you :) So please continue reading my story and please review.**_

_**Warnings- Language, Gang Violence, Gore, Drugs, and smut. **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own most of the characters here got it.**__!_

_**Main Paring- Naruto x Hinata**_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Angry talking"**

**__****(\(\ Snowdoll19**_**  
(=',') Says...**__**  
(/('')('') Review Bitches**_

* * *

Hinata nervously looked through her closest for something to wear. When her and her friends got out of school they agreed to meet up outside Shins apartment around 9:00 and it was 8:00 an She still didn't know what to wear. Lucky for her someone knocking on her bedroom door interrupted her panic attack. She walked over to her door and came face to face with Shiiro.

"How did you get in my house?!" Hinata yelled at her friend. Shiiro rolled her eyes pushed past her and shut her door. Hinata jaw dropped at what her friend was wearing. She had on some very short black shorts and a neon yellow half shirt with a black hand on it and big bold black letters that said " I Smack Bitches". Her white hair was curled over to one side with her bangs slightly in her eyes. She also had glow in the dark bracelets on and a pacifier that was glowing brightly with different colors. She also had on knee high yellow chucks with black shoe strings.

Though it looked good on her Hinata had never seen her friend wear anything that showed so much skin.

" Okay! Now we're gonna pick you out a outfit! We're all wearing neon colors and black so let's find ya' something." Shiiro shouted out excitedly. Hinata could only squeak in protest.

* * *

Exactly 45 minutes later Shiiro was proud of her work and poor Hinata was just trying to keep conscious looking at her reflection. She had on a black tube top like dress, which showed alot of cleavage, with neon orange stripes going down the middle. She also had on black knee high combat boots and some neon orange socks that came up about 3 inches above the shoe she also had on orange glow bracelets and a necklace.

Her hair was curled instead of straight and instead of her usual hime style bangs she had a swoop bang across her forehead. She had on black eye shadow giving her eyelids a smoky feel making her pearl colored eyes pop out. She also had on some shiny lip gloss that made her lips stand out.

" You look HOT!" Shiiro squealed happily. Hinata's only response was to blush tomato red. Shiiro just snickered at her friends shy attitude and grabbed her hands and _ walked _out the bedroom into the living room to see Shin sitting on the couch dressed in a similar fashion as them with a neon green tank top under a ripped long sleeve black shirt. He had on black skinny jeans and some neon green shoes. He looked up at them eyes drifting from Hinata to Shiiro then quickly back to Hinata as his eyebrows rose. Hinata blushed at his reaction and Shiiro grinned.

" You owe me twenty bucks! I told you I would get her in this outfit." Shiiro crackles widely as she skipped over to Shin and snatched the twenty bucks that he was holding out to her in defeat.

"C- Can't w-we just leave." Hinata said softly. Shin and Shiiro looked at her and nodded and walked out the door for a night on the town.

* * *

Music pounded as Hinata watched the mass of bodies, that had her own friends that left her at the bar in it, swirl and sway to the hypnotic beat. She couldn't deny that she wanted to dance her tapping foot was proof of that. She sighed and went back to drinking her water down coke when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and was assaulted by memories of a blonde haired blue eyed eight year old boy that she used to call her best friend. Except this person was no _boy_ he was all _man__._

The person looked around 6'4 or 6'5 a good foot taller than her he had on a blood red long sleeve shirt and black leather pants that hugged _everything_. But it wasn't his _very_ toned muscular body that attracted her it was his bright yellow spikey blonde hair that stopped at his waist and his blue eyes that not even sapphires could compare to. His face was Sun kissed bronze and looks to be sculpted out of marble. He also had three peculiar whisker marks on each cheek that did nothing to dampen his attractiveness if anything it only enhanced it and gave him a exotic look.

And to be honest she could swear that she knew him.

"What's your name beautiful." He purred huskily while sitting next to her propping his arm on the black marble counter top with his head resting on his closed fist watching her with a amused expression.

"H-Hinata Hyuga and since y-you asked m-mines can I get yours?l She said shyly looking down at her hands which were folded in her lap. The blonde raised a blonde eyebrow and smirked.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Now tell _Hinata _why is someone as beautiful sitting her all alone." If possible she blushed even harder at the sensual way he had said her name.

"My f-friends wanted t-to dance so I just decided to s-sit here and w-wait for them." She said. She looked up at him and saw his eyebrows furor and his full and very inviting lips tilt downwards into a frown.

"Why didn't you go with them." He saw her head hang in shame and saw the spark of sadness in her white orbs.

"I c-can't dance." He heard her respond in a very small timid voice. Hinata looked up expecting to be laughed at but was met with a thoughtful expression. Narutos head was tilted slightly as if he was contemplating then what he did shut her whole thought process down.

He slowly smirked. It was nothing but him lifting up one side of his lips showing pearly white teeth and a canine that was so long it looked like it was a vampires fang. But it made her whole mouth dry and she could have swore she felt her brain turn to goo inside of her head.

"Then let me teach you." He said huskily while grabbing her small hand in his much bigger one and drug her towards the dance floor. He weaved through the mass of bodies like an expert until he found a spot he deemed okay. He then turned her around and crushed her back to his front and grabbed her waist with his large hands and made her hips grind along with his.

_'Good God this man is in shape!' _Hinata thought as she found herself grinding and swaying swaying against him to the beat of the song _Play Hard_ by _David Guetta. _She couldn't help it, it was as the beat was infectious and she was drunk off of it.

"Just like that. Just lose yourself to the beat of the music." She head Naruto whisper in her ear. All she could do was giggle drunkenly and sway more. As the more of the night past she started to feel dizzy and faint.

"I t-think it's time f-for me to g-go." She said to Naruto and she pulled herself out of his arms and walked wobbly towards the bar where she saw her friends.

"Hinata! Where tha' hell have ya' been!" Shiiro screamed at her. Shiiro went up to her and grabbed her hand and yelled at Shin to come and walked out the entrance and down the street. The whole time Hinata felt the dizziness continue to worsen. She then felt Shiiro and Shin yanked roughly from her side. She heard a loud scream that she identified as Shiiro.

"Shiiro! Shin!" She screamed looking around frantically before she felt a cloth cover her mouth and her whole world went dark.

* * *

**Yay! I put two chapters in one day! I know you are wondering why Hinata is an orphan well you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Remember to Review!**


	3. POLL! Very Important please look

_**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! **_

_**I AM JUST HERE ADVERTISING THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**_

_**THE REASON I MOSTLY STOPPED WRITING MY ALTERNATE UNIVERSE IS BECAUSE THEY ARE GETTING OLD AND I WANT TO TRY SOMETHING DONE IN THE ACTUAL NARUTO UNIVERSE TO BETTER MYSELF AS A WRITER THE IDEA CAME FROM THE LONE SWORDSWOLF CHALLENGE. HERE ARE THE RULES:**_

**Rules:**

**1. Narto is the son of the Nidaime and is transported to when Natsumi has stolen the scroll.**

**2. He has affinities for earth, wind, and water. Him gaining Mokuton or Hyoton is up to you.**

**3. It has to be a harem with Natsumi Uzumaki ( Basically fem naru )being the main girl. How many girls is up to you.**

**4. Have fun with it. You also need to Pm the lone swordswolf about taking the challenge.**

**_I WILL BE DOING THE CHALLENGE HOWEVER I ALREADY GOT PERMISSION TO MIX IT UP INSTEAD OF THE SECONDS SON NARUTO WILL BE THE FIRSTS HE WILL HAVE THE MOKUTON AND THE UZUMAKI BLOODLINE I WILL ONLY BE DOING TWO GIRLS WITH HIM ONE IS HINATA ( NO EXCEPTIONS ! ) THE OTHER YOU CAN VOTE FOR ON MY PROFILE THE POLE WILL CLOSE AROUND THE THIRD OR FOURTH CHAPTER._**

**_AND THOUGH I AM STARTING A NEW STORY I WILL FINISH THIS ONE!_**


End file.
